The Chief of Berk :WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT WATCHED THE SEQUEL YET! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE. It's been a year ever since Hiccup defeated Drago and his army. Everything was back to normal except today was a certain day that Hiccup and Valka would never forget


**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Dancing and Dreaming" either. That too is owned by Dreamworks**

**Oh man I just watched the sequel and OMFG I freaking cried! And I rarely cry! So anyways if you haven't seen the movie yet it is advised that you don't read any of the words following this AN **

**.**

**.  
.**

**.**

****It's been a year ever since Hiccup defeated Drago. Thing's has been going well in the small Isle of Berk, with Hiccup's guidance all the broken houses were immediately fixed. Hiccup was busy most of the days with his new chiefly duties but he still found time to hang out with Astrid, to catch up with mom and go flying with Toothless. With Toothless being the new Alpha the dragons living in the village were easier to control, and by control I meant making sure the twins and their dragon won't do anything stupid like blowing up the entire village….. again

Today however was different. The atmosphere was sad and lonely, the skies had gray clouds hanging from them, cold wind blew all throughout the island. Heck, even the usual ruckus the village made felt sad and depressing. Today was the day their former chief Stoick died

Everyone was effected but the ones who were close to Stoick was the ones who were the most effected, most importantly his family

The first thing Hiccup did as chief (besides fix the village) was to erect a statue of Stoick on one of the cliffs overlooking the village, so it is as if he was still looking after them

Hiccup, Valka, Astrid and Toothless trudged through the beaten path up the mountain, Valka preferred to be alone during times like this but she could never say no to her son and her potential future daughter in law. She almost said no to Toothless but even she knew that it wasn't Toothless' fault that her husband died.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand for comfort, he wasn't mad at Toothless. No, he was mad at the fates. Every night he pondered why the universe killed of his dad. Did he do something that might've angered the gods?

"Hiccup" Astrid said gently squeezing his hand. She knew that look on his face and it was her job to make things better. They slowed down their walking so that Valka was walking ahead while they were trailing behind her. Valka didn't notice but Toothless did

"Grrl?" Toothless gurgled at them, his face was scrunched up in confusion. Astrid got his message and made a gesture that told him to go on ahead. Toothless still felt guilty over the whole Stoick thing so as soon as he saw the look on Hiccup's face he stared at the ground guiltily and trudged on forward until he was next to Valka who gently petted his head

"Hiccup, you know it wasn't your fault right?" Astrid told him. Hiccup sighed "I know that Astrid. But, I just can't stop thinking about it"

"Toothless was under Drago's command, he didn't mean it. You of all people should know that" She said looking at him

Hiccup shook his head and turned to face her "I know that! I know it wasn't my fault nor was it Toothless'" he sighed and looked down "I just want my dad back, I want my family to be whole again"

Astrid smiled sadly, grabbed his chin and lifted it up so that their eyes were connected.

"Hiccup, I know you miss your dad, we all do. But imagine what he would say if he saw you acting like this Hiccup. He would tell you to let the past be. He would tell you to move on and take care of the village and your mom. He's not asking you to forget him, he's asking you to not let your emotions get in the way. He died saving you, don't let his death be in vain by mourning all the time"

And just for added measure she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled at her gratefully "Thanks Astrid, I really appreciate it"

"Now c'mon" Astrid said tugging his hand "Before your mom finds out that we're missing"

They ran up the mountain and caught up just in time. Valka was kneeling down as she caressed the messaged engraved at the foot of the statue while Toothless crooned sadly as he sat at her side

"Oh Stoick, just as we found each other we were ripped apart once more" she said sadly caressing the message in a loving way. She let out a weak chuckle

"At least we got to dance once more eh?" She said with tears brimming in her eyes, blurring her vision. She then began singing

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er fear of drowning**_

Tears began falling from her eyes and down to the earth

_**And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun, nor freezing cold  
Will stop my journey**_

_**If you will promise me, your heart  
And love me for eternity…..  
**_

She was starting to sob uncontrollably as she sang the lines. Hiccup and Astrid just stood there with tears gently rolling down their cheeks. If dragons could cry Toothless would be too

"Goodbye my love, you'll always be in my heart" Valka said lovingly. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and retrieved a bouquet of freshly cut flowers from the satchel. He walked over to his mom and laid the flowers at the foot of the statue

"Thanks for everything dad. I love you" Hiccup said quietly. Astrid joined him and laid her head on his shoulder. Hiccup placed a hand over Toothless who was emitting sad gurgles and croons from his throat

Thunder roared at a distance making the 4 look up. Valka wiped her tears on the sleeve of her shirt and looked at them

"Come on then. We need to ready the village in case this storm becomes bad" She told them, her voice was cracking and her eyes were bloodshot red from crying. Not another word was said as they ventured back to the village.

Things come and go but fathers are forever…..

**Happy Father's Day everyone…. Or should I say sad? IDK I'm just sad because of this**


End file.
